The Eight Empresses Of Numeron
by Zoroark710
Summary: This One's For Solamon! Today's The Day Of The Empresses Of Numeron! Join Solamon (My Digimon) Wonder Pink (Wonderful 101) Princess Peach (Super Mario 3D Land) NiGHTS (Nights Journey Of Dreams) Cereza (Bayonetta) Soldramon (Solamon's Little Sister) And Blaze (Sonic The Hedgehog) And Ashe (Megaman ZX Advent) Together They'll Reunite And Have Fun! So Read This Fanfiction!
1. Prologue Solamon's Past

Chapter 1 Solamon's Awakening

Solamon Was Sleeping In Her Bed Until Her Heart Is Shining And She Is In Dive Into The Heart

She Was Standing On A Platform That Has Her Picture On It

"I Look Good In This Platform" Said Solamon

"Hello" Said Solamon

After That A Mysterious Voice Said To Solamon

"You're Name Is Solamon Are You?"

"We'll I'll Give You A Special Gift!"

A Mystery Card Was Floating In The Sky Until It Lands On Solamon's Hand

"This Is Number 100 Numeron Dragon!"

Solamon Said "Hey My Mom Told Me About These Cards!"

"They Belonged To The 7 Empresses Of Numeron!"

Mystery Voice Said "Yes And You're One Of Them!"

Solamon Said "I Am?!"

"Yes! Yes You Are!" Mystery Voice Said

"Now Go Your Journey Awaits!"

"Oh And 1 More Thing Keep An Eye Out For The Other 6!"

"Okay You Know The Drill! See Ya Later Empress!" Said The Mystery Voice

"See Ya!" Said Solamon

Solamon Woke Up This Morning And From Her Dream

"Solamon Are You Awake?" Her Mom Said

"Yes Mom I'm Awake!" Said Solamon

"Solamon!" Her Mom Said

"Yeah Mom?" Said Solamon

"Hope You're Ready Because You're Going To Blossom City!" Her Mom Said

"Why Mom?" Said Solamon

"Because You're 18 Years Old Now!" Her Mom Said

"Okay! I'll Head Out To Blossom City Today!" Said Solamon

"Uh Solamon" Said Solamon's Mom

"Yes Mom?" Said Solamon

"What's That Card?" Said Solamon's Mom

"Oh This Card I Got This From A Mysterious Voice From Dive Into The Heart!" Said Solamon As She Showed Her Number Card

"That's Number 100 Numeron Dragon!" Said Solamon's Mom

Solamon's Mom Hugged Her Daughter And She Was So Proud

"Solamon You We're A Queen And Now You're An Empress Of Numeron" Said Solamon's Mom

"Thank You Mom!" Said Solamon While She's Crying

"Well Good Luck Finding The Other Six Empresses!" Said Solamon's Mom

"Mom Someday I'll Find Someone Who I Love! Just Like You Love My Dad!" Said Solamon

"All Right! Well Good Luck On Your Journey!" Said Solamon's Mom

"Okay See Ya Later When I Get Back!" Said Solamon

"See Ya Solamon Good Luck!" Said Solamon's Mom

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 1 Solamon's Awakening

Chapter 1 Solamon's Awakening

Solamon Was Sleeping In Her Bed Until Her Heart Is Shining And She Is In Dive Into The Heart

She Was Standing On A Platform That Has Her Picture On It

"I Look Good In This Platform" Said Solamon

"Hello" Said Solamon

After That A Mysterious Voice Said To Solamon

"You're Name Is Solamon Are You?"

"We'll I'll Give You A Special Gift!"

A Mystery Card Was Floating In The Sky Until It Lands On Solamon's Hand

"This Is Number 101 Silent Honored ARK"

Solamon Said "Hey My Mom Told Me About These Cards!"

"They Belonged To The 7 Empresses Of Numeron!"

Mystery Voice Said "Yes And You're One Of Them!"

Solamon Said "I Am?!"

"Yes! Yes You Are!" Mystery Voice Said

"Now Go Your Journey Awaits!"

"Oh And 1 More Thing Keep An Eye Out For The Other 6!"

"Okay You Know The Drill! See Ya Later Empress!" Said The Mystery Voice

"See Ya!" Said Solamon

Solamon Woke Up This Morning And From Her Dream

"Solamon Are You Awake?" Her Mom Said

"Yes Mom I'm Awake!" Said Solamon

"Solamon!" Her Mom Said

"Yeah Mom?" Said Solamon

"Hope You're Ready Because You're Going To Blossom City!" Her Mom Said

"Why Mom?" Said Solamon

"Because You're 18 Years Old Now!" Her Mom Said

"Okay! I'll Head Out To Blossom City Today!" Said Solamon

"Uh Solamon" Said Solamon's Mom

"Yes Mom?" Said Solamon

"What's That Card?" Said Solamon's Mom

"Oh This Card I Got This From A Mysterious Voice From Dive Into The Heart!" Said Solamon As She Showed Her Number Card

"That's Number 101 Silent Honored ARK!" Said Solamon's Mom

Solamon's Mom Hugged Her Daughter And She Was So Proud

"Solamon You We're A Queen And Now You're An Empress Of Numeron" Said Solamon's Mom

"Thank You Mom!" Said Solamon While She's Crying

"Well Good Luck Finding The Other Six Empresses!" Said Solamon's Mom

"Mom Someday I'll Find Someone Who I Love! Just Like You Love My Dad!" Said Solamon

"All Right! Well Good Luck On Your Journey!" Said Solamon's Mom

"Okay See Ya Later When I Get Back!" Said Solamon

"See Ya Solamon Good Luck!" Said Solamon's Mom

End Of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2 Peach's Starlight Honor

Chapter 2 Peach's Starlight Honor

As Solamon Went On Her Journey To Find The Other Six Empresses She Sees Something In The Sky!

"Is That A Umbrella?!" Solamon Said Surprisingly

"Oh It's More Than A Umbrella It's A Friend!" Said A Female Voice

"Huh?! Who Said That?!" Said Solamon

Just Then The Umbrella Talked "That Was Some Ride Right Princess Peach?" Said Perry

"Hi Solamon" Said Princess Peach

"Oh It's You Peach!" Said Solamon

"It's Nice To See You Solamon" Said Princess Peach

"So How's Everything In The Castle?" Said Solamon

"It Was Calm The Toads Are Very Friendly Still Until I Saw Something At My Telescope!" Said Princess Peach

"Something? What Was It?" Said Solamon

"It Was Some Kind Of Card And I Recieved It While I Was In Dive Into The Heart" Said Princess Peach

Flashback

"Huh?" Said Princess Peach While Looking In The Telescope

"It's Getting Closer To The Castle!" Said Princess Peach

The Card Went To Princess Peach And The Card Flashed And Went Straight To Princess Peach's Heart

Princess Peach Was In Dive Into The Heart

"Anyone Here? Hello?!" Said Princess Peach

"Ah! Rosalina The Princess Of The Mushroom Kingdom!" Said The Mysterious Voice

"Who Are You?! Where Are You?!" Said Princess Peach

"I'm An Unknown Force And I Want You To Have This!" Said The Mysterious Voice

The Mysterious Voice Gave Princess Peach A Card

Princess Peach Gasped And Said "This Is Number 100 Numeron Dragon!"

"That's Right And You Are Now An Empress Of Numeron" Said The Mysterious Voice

"Thanks And Now That I'm An Empress Of Numeron I Must Find The Other Six!" Said Princess Peach

"Good Luck!" Said The Mysterious Voice

"Bye!" Said Princess Peach

End Of Flashback

"Wow! That Was So Amazing! I Got Number 100 Numeron Dragon!" Said Solamon

"Looks Like I Found The 2nd Empress Of Numeron!" Said Princess Peach

"Me Too Because I Saw Your Card Glowing!" Said Solamon

"Yours Too! Look!" Said Princess Peach

The Two Girls Looked At Their Cards Glowing Which Means They Found One Of The Empress Of Numeron

"You Did It You Two! Now Find The Other Five! Said The Mysterious Voice!

"Okay!" Said The Two Empresses In Unison

"Come On Let's Take This On the Road To Find The Other Empresses!" Said Princess Peach

"Okay!" Said Solamon

And So The Two Empresses Of Numeron Went Along The Road To Find The Other 5 Empresses!

End Of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3 Dance Through The Garden

Chapter 3 Dance Through The Garden

Solamon And Princess Peach We're On A Quest To Find The 5 Empresses Until They Decided To Have Fun In A Garden

"So Now That We're Here What Do You Want To Do?" Said Solamon

"What's Your Wish?!" Said Princess Peach

"My First Wish was Digimon Queen But Now I'll Be Digimon Empress!" Said Solamon

"But It Came True Already!" Said Solamon Princess Peach Laughed

"Wanna Know What My Wish Is?" Said Princess Peach

"Ok Sure! What's Your Wish?" Said Solamon

"My Wish Is To Become The Best Princess Of The Mushroom Kingdom!" Said Princess Peach

"Wow!" Said Solamon

"You're An Empress And I'm An Empress So Wanna Have A Dance Through The Garden?" Said Princess Peach

"Yeah! Why Can't I Say Now To That!" Said Solamon

Solamon And Princess Peach Hold Hands And Danced Through The Stars (Like They're Doing A Dance In A Ballroom)

(Kingdom Hearts Dearly Beloved Plays)

Solamon And Princess Peach Saw The Roses Going Through The Garden

"This Is Beautiful! You And Me! I Hope We Find The Other 5 Soon!" Said Solamon

"I Know! But For Now Let's Keep Dancing Through The Garden"Okay!" Said Solamon

So Solamon And Princess Peach Danced Until They're All Done

"Whew! That Was Fun!" Said Solamon

"I Know! Right?" Said Princess Peach

"Come On! Let's Go Find The Other 5 Empresses!" Said Solamon

"Okay!" Said Princess Peach

End Of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4 Soldramon's Play Time

Chapter 4 Soldramon's Play Time

It Was A Great Day After Solamon And Princess Peach Danced Through The Garden!

"Any Luck?" Said Solamon

"No Sign Of Them" Said Princess Peach

Until Evil Creatures Came And Attacked The Empresses!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Said The 2 Empresses

"What Are Those?!" Said Solamon

"Those Are Pseudoroids!" Said Princess Peach

"Huh?" Said Solamon As She Saw A Keyblade That Was At Her Hand

"Interesting" Said Princess Peach Saw Perry Ready To Battle "I'm Ready Peach!" Said Perry

"Let's Battle!" Said The 2 Empresses

(Battle Music)

Solamon Attacked The Pseudoroids With Her Keyblade And Prepared A Strike At Them!

"Take This!" Said Solamon

Princess Peach Attacked The Pseuderoids With Her Friend Perry "Yeah! Take That!" Said Perry

"Nice One Perry!" Said Princess Peach

The 2 Empresses We're Fighting The Pseudoroids Until A Shadow Blast Slashed The Pseudoroids

(Destroyed Sounds)

"Huh?" Said The 2 Empresses In Unison

"Starting A Brawl Without ME?" Said A Female Voice

"Wait! I Know That Voice! Soldramon?!" Said Solamon

"Yes You've Figured It All Out! Sis!" Said Soldramon

"Who's Soldramon?" Said Princess Peach

"My Sister!" Said Solamon

"I've Gotten Powerful Thanks To This Card!" Said Soldramon Holding Up Number 106 Giant Hand

"THAT'S NUMBER 106!" Said The 2 Empresses In Unison

"So What Are You Waiting For? Let's Destroy These Pseudoroids!" Said Soldramon

"Right!" Said The 2 Empresses In Unison

"YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!" Said The 3 Empresses In Unison

The 3 Empresses Fought The Pseudoroids By Keyblade, Perry, And Blaster

(Destroyed Sounds)

"It's Over!" Said Solamon

"We Did It!" Said Princess Peach

"Yes! Yeah!" Soldramon Cheered

"How Did You Get Number 106 Sis?" Said Solamon

"Okay I'll Tell You My Story!" Said Soldramon

Flashback

Soldramon Was Playing In The Playground Having An Adventure Until Something Shiny Came To The Sky!

"A Shooting Star!" Said Soldramon

"I Wish I Had The Best Adventure Ever!" Said Soldramon

And The Shooting Star Went Into Soldramon's Heart And Went To Dive Into The Heart

"Soldramon" Said The Mysterious Voice

"Hi Friend!" Said Soldramon

"So You Really Want An Adventure?" Said The Mysterious Voice

"Yeah!" Said Soldramon

"To Make That Come True I Want You To Have This!" Said The Mysterious Voice As It Gave Soldramon Number 106

"WOW! THAT'S NUMBER 106 GIANT HAND AND I GOT A Blaster!" Said Soldramon

"That's The Plasma Blaster" Said The Mysterious Voice

"The Z Saber Nice! Well I'm Off To Find My Other Empresses!" Said Soldramon

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THE EMPRESSES UNTIL I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU?!" Said The Mysterious Voice

"Just A Guess! Well See Ya Later!" Said Soldramon

End Of Flashback

"And That's How I Got Number 106 And My Plasma Blaster!" Said Soldramon

"Whoa!" Said Solamon And Princess Peach In Unison

Until The 3 Empresses's Number Cards Are Glowing!

"You Did Very Well! Now Find The Other 4 Empresses!" Said The Mysterious Voice

"Okay!" Said The 3 Empresses

"And Soldramon Don't Interrupt Me Ever Again!" Said The Mysterious Voice

"Okay!" Said Soldramon

"See Ya!" Said The Mysterious Voice

"Come On Girls! Let's Go!" Said Soldramon

"All Right Soldramon! Slow Down!" Said Solamon

"We're Coming!" Said Princess Peach

And So The 3 Empresses We're Off To Find The Other 4 Empresses!

As The Journey To Find The Other Empresses And Save The World Continues!

End Of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5 Once Upon A Dream

Chapter 5 Once Upon A Dream

As Solamon Soldramon And Princess Peach We're Finding The Other 4 Empresses Until One Day

"Oh Solamon!" Said Soldramon

"Yes Soldramon?" Said Solamon

"Remember When We Did Our Dance?" Said Soldramon

"Yeah?" Said Solamon

"Well I Want To Do It With You" Said Soldramon

"Okay! I'll Do Anything For My Best Sister!" Said Solamon

"Oh Solamon I'll Always Love You Once Upon A Dream!" Said Soldramon

(Emily Osment's Once Upon A Dream Plays)

Soldramon Sings To Solamon While Dancing

_I Know You I Walked With You Once Upon A Dream_

_I Know You The Gleam In Your Eyes Is So Familiar A Gleam_

_I Know It's True That Visions Are Seldom All They Seem_

_But If I Know You I Know What You'll Do You'll Love Me At Once They Way You Did Once Upon A Dream_

Some Musical Voices Sang Along With Soldramon

_Once Upon A Time I Was Dreaming We'd Be Together In Love Forever_

_Once Upon A Night_

_Once Upon A Wish_

_Once Upon A Dream_

_I Know You I Danced With You Once Upon A Night_

_There We Were Wishing This Dance Would Last Forever All Time_

_I Hope It's True This Vision Is More Than What It Seems_

_Cause If Dreams Come True I Know What We'll Do We'll Dance Once Again They Way We Did Then Upon A Dream_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeeeaaaah_

_Once Upon A Night I Was Wishing For A Never A Never Ending_

_Once Upon A Time_

_Once Upon A Night_

_Once Upon A Wish_

_Once Upon A LOVE..._

_Once Upon A Dream..._

_Once Upon A Dream..._

_Once Upon A Dream..._

_Once Upon A Dream!_

"Yeah Woo!" Said Soldramon

"That Was Pretty Nice!" Said Solamon

"Yup And It's All Thanks To Yours Truly!" Said Soldramon

"Thank You For This Dance!" Said Solamon

"You're Welcome!" Said Soldramon

"So Let's Go Find The Other 4 Empresses!" Said Solamon

"Okay Sis!" Said Soldramon

"That Was Amazing!" Said Princess Peach

"Thanks Princess Peach! Now Let's Go To Find The Other 4 Empresses!" Said Soldramon

"All Right!" Said Princess Peach

So The 3 Empresses Are Off To Find The Other 4 Empresses And Save The World

End Of Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6 Wonder-Eyes Pink!

Chapter 6 Wonder-Eyes Pink!

As The 3 Empresses We're Looking For The Other 4 Empresses Solamon Was Curious About Something

"Solamon We're Going To That City! We're Not Going To Find Them In The Sky!" Said Princess Peach

"You're Right!" Said Soldramon

"Okay!" Said Solamon

And So The 3 Empresses Went To A Special City

"Wait! That's Blossom City! That's What My Mom Wanted Me To Go!" Said Solamon

"Huh?" Said Soldramon

"Yeah! Why Does Your Mom Wanted To Go Here?" Said Princess Peach

"Because I'm 18 Years Old!" Said Solamon

"Wow! You're 18?!" Said Soldramon

"Yes!" Said Solamon

"So Let's Have Fun In Blossom City!" Said Solamon

So The 3 Empresses Are Going To Have Fun In Blossom City Until Solamon Saw Something!

"Huh?" Said Solamon

"What's Wrong?" Said Soldramon

"I Saw Something!" Said Solamon

"I Think I Saw Something Too!" Said Princess Peach

"Yeah What Is It?!" Said Solamon

"It's A Pseudoroid!" Said Princess Peach

And So The 3 Empresses Summoned Their Weapons And Attacked The Pseudoroid

"Wait! That Pseudoroid Is Covered With Spiky Armor!" Said Solamon

"Those Spikes Are Dangerous For Us To Destroy! we Must Dodge Them At All Costs!" Said Princess Peach

"Oh Great! Now You Tell Me Peach! Thanks A Lot!" Said Soldramon

"Soldramon! Stop Complaining! What Are We Going To Do With This Pseudoroid?!" Said Solamon

As The 3 Empresses Were Dodging The Spiked Armored Pseudoroid Solamon Heard Someone Familiar!

"Solamon! You're Finally Here! And You Brought Your Empress Friends With You!" Said A Female Voice

Solamon Gasped And Said "I Know That Voice! Mariana Is that You?!" Said Solamon

"Yes Solamon! It's Me!" Said Mariana

"Well If It Isn't My Girlfriend Mariana! CENTINELS Special Combat Agent From The Romania Field Office Or Should I Say Wonder Pink!" Said Solamon

"Wait! She's Your Girlfriend?!" Said Soldramon Laughing

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Said Mariana Angrily And Growled at Soldramon

"AAAHHHHH! Scary!" Said Soldramon

"Oh I Forgot! Sometimes Mariana Gets Angry! She's Also Known As The Queen Of Rage!" Said Solamon

"Now You Tell Me!" Said Soldramon

"Uh Guys? A Little Help?!" Said Princess Peach

"Oh Right!" Said Solamon And Soldramon

"So You Want To Help Me Destroy This Pseudoroid?" Said Mariana

"Yes! You Are Kindly Beautiful And Those Spikes Could Be Havoc With Your Beautiful Whip!" Said Solamon

"Aw! Solamon You're Kindly Beautiful Too! Well Here I Come!" Said Mariana

Mariana Jumped Into The Air And Solamon Gave Mariana A Boost And Mariana Went To The Skies!

"Wonder Eyes Pink!" Said Mariana And She Transformed Into Wonder Pink

"Ready Wonder Pink!?" Said Solamon

"I'm Ready!" Said Wonder Pink

Wonder Pink Took Out Her Beautiful Whip And Took Out The Spiked Armor Of The Pseudoroid

"Let's Do This Solamon!" Said Wonder Pink

"Right!" Said Solamon

As They Prepare A Final Attack They Said "Unite Whip!"

The Whip Was Big Now And They Used It To Destroy The Pseudoroid

(Destroyed Sounds)

"Wonder Pink You Were Beautiful!" Said Solamon In A Romantic Saying

"Solamon You Were Beautiful Too!" Said Wonder Pink Also In A Romantic Saying

As The 2 Girls Said That They're Beautiful They Gave Each Other A Passionate French Kiss!

"OH MY GOD!" Said Soldramon

"That Was Entertaining!" Said Princess Peach

"Wait! Is That Number 103 Ragna Zero?!" Said Solamon

"Huh? Oh This? I've Got It At Dive Into The Heart!" Said Wonder Pink

Flashback

"Well Mariana Today's The Day That You'll Be Together With Your Friends!" Said Mariana

"Huh?" Said Mariana Until She Saw Her Heart Shining And Went To Dive Into The Heart

"Hi Mariana!" Said The Mysterious Voice

"Oh Hello!" Said Mariana

"You Want To Be Together With Your Favorite Friends?" Said The Mysterious Voice

"Yes!" Said Mariana

"Well Then You're Going To Need This!" Said The Mysterious Voice As It Gave Mariana Number 103

"That's Number 103 Ragna Zero Which Means I'm An Empress!" Said Mariana

"So You Must Find The Other 6 Empresses Mariana!" Said The Mysterious Voice

"All Right! See Ya!" Said Mariana

End Of Flashback

"Whoa!" Said Solamon

"That Was Nice!" Said Princess Peach

"WHAT?!" Said Soldramon

"It Was Really Nice Of The Mysterious Voice Giving Me This Card!" Said Wonder Pink

The 4 Cards Glowed And The Mysterious Voice Said "Wonderful! Now Look For The Other 3 Empresses!"

"Roger!" Said The 4 Empresses And Went On With Their Journey!

End Of Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7 The Royal Dance

Chapter 7 The Royal Dance

It Was Fine Day In Blossom City When The 4 Empresses Are Still Continuing On Their Journey!

"I Can't Believe I'm Finally Here!" Said Solamon

"I Know Right?" Said Princess Peach

"Now That You're In Blossom City What Are You Going To Do?!" Said Soldramon

"I Think I Have An Idea!" Said Solamon

She Drew Number 100 And Something Magical Happened!

"It's Making Something! It's A Castle!" Said Soldramon

"It's Not Just Any Castle! It's Numeron Castle!" Said Solamon

The Numeron Castle Was Born And The Empresses Went Inside!

"Whoa! A Ballroom!" Said Wonder Pink

"Solamon! You Might Want To Look At This!" Said Princess Peach

"Yeah Sis Come On!" Said Soldramon

When Solamon Went Inside The Ballroom Solamon Gasped With Excitement

"OH MY GOD IT LOOKS BEAUTIFUL!" Said Solamon

The Ballroom Is Like So Beautiful And Royal-Like And Graceful And Solamon Got An Idea!

"Girls! I Have An Idea!" Said Solamon

"What Is It?" Said Soldramon

Solamon Played The Song Just A Dream By Sam Tsui And Christina Grimmie

"Oh! I Know What You're Thinking!" Said Princess Peach

"Our First Ballroom Dance!" Said Wonder Pink

"Yup! So We'll Dance In Pairs And Then We'll Switch As We Dance!" Said Solamon

"That's...The Really Cool Thing I've Ever Heard!" Said Soldramon

"So Who's Paring Up With Me?" Said Solamon

"I'll Pair Up With You!" Said Wonder Pink

"Okay! Soldramon And Princess Peach You Two Will Pair Up!" Said Solamon

"Wonder Pink Shall I Have This Dance?" Said Solamon Royally

"Of Course Solamon!" Said Wonder Pink

(Just a Dream By Sam Tsui And Christina Grimmie Plays)

The 4 Empresses Danced In Pairs And The Fun Began

Solamon Is Paired Up With Wonder Pink And Princess Peach Is Paired Up With Soldramon

"Oh Solamon This Is So Magical!" Said Wonder Pink

"Yeah! So Magical!" Said Solamon

Solamon Twirled Wonder Pink Around And Around And Wonder Pink Did The Same Thing

And The Rest Well They'll Do A Ballroom Waltz

"So This Is Gonna Be Great!" Said Soldramon

"Yeah! Let's Go!" Said Princess Peach

Soldramon And Princess Peach Spun Around And Around

Solamon And Wonder Pink Did The Same Thing As The 2nd Pair

And They Did Freestyle Dancing And Had Fun!

And The 4 Empresses Finished The First Royal Dance

(Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games Mario World Finale Song Playing)

This Time It Was Solamon And Soldramon And Wonder Pink And Princess Peach

And The Ballroom Became An Ice Rink And The 4 Empresses Do A Figure Skating Pair Dance

"Let's Do This!" Said Soldramon

"All Right!" Said Solamon

Solamon And Soldramon Started Off With A Balance Skate And A Great Jump

And The Rest Well They Performed Pretty Well (Just Like The Sonic World Routine)

"All Right Your Turn You Two!" Said Solamon

"Okay!" Said Princess Peach

"Here We Go!" Said Wonder Pink

Wonder Pink And Princess Peach Did A Spin Skate And A Twirl Jump

The 4 Empresses Held Hands And Did A Ballroom Skate Dance

And They We're Beautiful Skaters (Just Like The Mario World Routine)

"This Is Awesome!" Said Soldramon

"Yeah!" Said Solamon

"This Is So Brilliant!" Said Princess Peach

"I Know And It's So Magical!" Said Wonder Pink

And The 4 Empresses Did A Figure Skate Pose And Finished Their Dance

"WOW!" Said Soldramon

"That Was Awesome!" Said Solamon

"You Were Brilliant!" Said Wonder Pink

"Yeah! You Too!" Said Princess Peach

And So The 4 Empresses Had A Great Dance And More Fun Will Be On Their Way As The Journey Continues!

End Of Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8 The Short Numeron Party

Chapter 8 The Short Numeron Party

As The 4 Empresses Already Danced In The Ballroom They Saw Something Very Interesting

"Uh Guys!" Said Soldramon

"What Is It Soldramon?" Said Solamon

"Yeah What's Wrong?" Said Princess Peach

"Come On You Can Tell Us!" Said Wonder Pink

"Take A Look In This Room!" Said Soldramon

As The 4 Empresses Followed Soldramon They Saw A Room With Dice Blocks And Play Cards

"What Kind Of Room Is This?" Said Solamon

"This Is The Party Room Game Board" Said Wonder Pink

"So Ladies Want To Play?" Said Princess Peach

"Sure!" Said The Other 3 Empresses In Unison

And So The 4 Empresses Went To The Starting Line

"In This Game We'll Use These Play Cards One Of Them Is Normal Roulette And Power" Said Wonder Pink

"How Did You Know All This?!" Said Soldramon

"I Played Mario Party Island Tour!" Said Wonder Pink

"You Are So Slick!" Said Soldramon

"Girls! Let's Just Play Okay?" Said Solamon

"Okay!" Said The Other 2 Empresses In Unison

"Guys Look! Dice Blocks! I Wonder Who's First!" Said Princess Peach

The 4 Empresses Pushed Their Dice Blocks Up And Showed Their Numbers

"I'm First!" Said Wonder Pink

"I'm Second" Said Princess Peach

"I'm Third!" Said Solamon

"I'm Last!" Said Soldramon

"Here Goes! I Play A 3 Card!" Said Wonder Pink

And Wonder Pink Went 3 Spaces Forward!

"All Right Your Turn!" Said Wonder Pink

"All Right! I Play A 4-6 Roulette Card!" Said Princess Peach

And The Roulette Came To 4 And Princess Peach Went 4 Spaces Forward!

"Your Move Solamon!" Said Princess Peach

"Let's Flow! I Play A Power Card 6 And Everyone Take 1 Space Backward!" Said Solamon

And So What Solamon Said Moves 6 Spaces Forward And Everyone Else 1 Space Backward!

"Oh Soldramon! Your Turn!" Said Solamon

"IT'S ON! I PLAY THE 1-5 ROULETTE CARD!" Said Soldramon Excitely

And The Roulette Stopped At 2 And Soldramon Went 2 Spaces Forward!

"THIS I LIKE! YOUR TURN WONDER PINK!" Said Soldramon

"Here Goes! I Play A 6 Card" Said Wonder Pink

And Wonder Pink Went 6 Spaces And She Was Almost At The Finish Line!

"Your Move! Princess!" Said Wonder Pink

"Thanks! I Play A 6 Card Also!" Said Princess Peach

And Princess Peach Went 6 Spaces Forward And Also Almost To The Finish Line!

"Your Move Solamon!" Said Princess Peach

"I Play The Roulette 4-6 Card!" Said Solamon

And Solamon's Roulette Went To 6 And Advanced To 6 Spaces Forward And Almost To The Finish

"Your Move Soldramon!" Said Solamon

"OK Solamon!" Said Soldramon

"I Play The 4 Card!" Said Soldramon

And Soldramon Went 4 Spaces And She Was Almost At The Finish Line

"Your Move Wonder Pink!" Said Soldramon

"Okay! I Play The Power 6 Card!" Said Wonder Pink

And She Went 6 Spaces And She Was At The Finish Line So She Wins The Short Course Path!

"Good Game Wonder Pink!" Said The 3 Empresses

"You're Welcome!" Said Wonder Pink

As The 4 Empresses Were Thanking Wonder Pink For Her Experience Their Cards Glow!

"Guys! The Glow Source Is Coming From Outside!" Said Solamon

"Come On! Let's Go!" Said Wonder Pink

What Kind Of Glow Source Is It Coming From? Stay Tuned To Find Out!

End Of Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9 Ashe's Biometal Reward

Chapter 9 Ashe's Biometal Reward

The 4 Empresses Saw A Girl In A Metal Suit (Just Like In Megaman ZX Series) And The Empresses Cards Glow Brightly And The Voice Said

"Looks Like An Empress Found You!" Said The Mysterious Voice

"Wait! Ashe? Is That You?" Said Solamon

"Yes! It's Me!" Said Ashe

"What Are You Wearing?!" Said Soldramon

"I Gave Her A Special Biometal!" Said The Mysterious Voice

"What Kind Of Biometal? " Said Soldramon

"This Kind Of Biometal!" Said Ashe As She Transformed Into This Brand New Model

"That's Model OX! You're A Lucky Gal!" Said Princess Peach

"Yeah Congrats!" Said Solamon

"You Look Beautiful!" Said Wonder Pink

"Aw Thank You!" Said Ashe As She Blushed

Flashback

"All Right Now That I Made Friends With Vent And Defeated Master Albert Time To Have A Great Time!" Said Ashe

As She Said What She Meant Her Heart Glowed And She Was In Dive Into The Heart

"Hello!" Said Ashe

"So Ashe Wanna Have A Great Time?" Said The Mysterious Voice

"Yeah! That's What I Said!" Said Ashe

"Then You're Going To Need This!" Said The Mysterious Voice As It Gave Ashe Number 105 Battlin' Boxer Star Cetus

"And Since You Saved The World Of 20XX Here's A Reward!" Said The Mysterious Voice As It Gave Ashe A Biometal

"This Is Biometal Model O!" Said The Mysterious Voice

"Whoa! This Is Awesome! Thank You And I'm Going To The Numeron Castle!" Said Ashe

End Of Flashback

"That's Great Ashe!" Said A Female Voice

"Who Said That?!" Said Soldramon

"I Did!" It Was Said By Another Biometal!

"Model A?! What Are You Doing Here?! Oh Yeah Right! Revert A-Trans!" Said Ashe As She Reverts Back To Model A

"WHOA!" Said The 4 Empresses In Shock!

"So Shall We Get Inside?" Said Ashe

"Sure! Come On Guys!" Said Solamon

"Okay!" Said Soldramon

"Still Look Beautiful!" Said Wonder Pink

"Yeah! Really Nice!" Said Princess Peach

And So The 5 Empresses Went Inside The Numeron Castle And Ashe Was Excited!

"Whoa!" Said Ashe And Model A In Awe!

"So Now That There's 5 Of Us There's 3 More To Go!" Said Soldramon

"All Right! Let's Have A Great Time And Go Someplace Where To Have A Great Time!" Said Princess Peach

"Okay! Where Do We Start?" Said Wonder Pink

"I Think I Know Just The Place!" Said Ashe

Ashe Showed The 4 Empresses This Very Special Room

"This Is The World Transporter Sector!" Said Ashe

"This Will Take Us Anywhere And Anytime!" Said Ashe

"Yeah! Let's Go Back To Blossom City!" Said Solamon

"Good Idea!" Said Wonder Pink

And So The 5 Empresses Went Back To Blossom City And Will They Find The 3 Other Empresses?! Stay Tuned!

End Of Chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10 The Blossom City Skate Show

Chapter 10 The Blossom City Skate Show

As The 5 Empresses Went Back To Blossom City They're Having A Figure Skating Show This Afternoon

"Hey Guys! Look!" Said Solamon As They Showed Them A Poster On The Wall

"There Having A Figure Skating Show! And Everyone's Invited!" Said Wonder Pink

"Yeah! I Think We Could Do That!" Said Princess Peach

"What Are We Waiting For Guys?! Let's GO!" Said Soldramon

"Okay! Let's Not Go Overboard!" Said Ashe

As The 5 Empresses Went To The Figure Skating Show And Chose Their Theme

"We're Going To Do The Numeron Theme! Because We're The Empresses Of Numeron!" Said Solamon

"Let's Do It!" Said Wonder Pink

"Good Luck!" Said Princess Peach

"Here We GO!" Said Soldramon

"This Is Going To Be Fun!" Said Ashe

And So The 5 Empresses Have Started The Show And Did The Starting Pose And They're Off!

(Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games Mario World Finale Song Extended Edition Playing)

Solamon Started Thing Off With A Grand Jump And A Spin

Wonder Pink Did A Marvelous Spin And A Balance Skate

Princess Peach Did A Twirl And A Grand Jump

Soldramon Did A Twisty Spin And A Super Jump

Ashe Did A Balance Skate And Twirl Her Way Through The Ice

As The 5 Empresses Were Skating Their Number Cards Glow And The Mysterious Voice Said These Words

"Oh My! Empresses Get Ready! Because Another Empress Is Approaching!" Said The Mysterious Voice

"I Know Who It Is!" Said Solamon

As The Empresses Were Ready A Dream Aura Appeared And Solamon Approached That Aura

"Mind If I Cut In Solamon?" Said A Female Voice

"Of Course NiGHTS!" Said Solamon

Solamon And NiGHTS Danced Through The Ice They Did A Grand Jump A Twirl Spin A Balance Skate And They Did Their Signature Move And Said This!

"Dualized Melody!" Said Solamon And NiGHTS And Melody And Dreams Combine And It Was Fantastic!

The Crowd Went Wild! Solamon Saw That NiGHTS Has Number 102 Star Seraph Sentry

"NiGHTS! You Got Number 102! You're My Best Dream Gal Ever!" Said Solamon

"Thank You Solamon!" Said NiGHTS

And So Solamon And NiGHTS Took A Bow And The 5 Empresses Took A Bow Also For Their Great Performance

"Wow!" Said Soldramon

"If It Isn't NiGHTS!" Said Ashe

"It's So Nice To See You Again!" Said Princess Peach

"That Was Awesome NiGHTS!" Said Wonder Pink

"Aw! Thanks Guys!" Said NiGHTS As She Blushed!

"All Right! So Now There's 6 Of Us! Only 2 More To Go!" Said Solamon

And So As The Skate Show Concluded The 6 Empresses Must Find The Remaining 2 Empresses As The Journey Continues!

End Of Chapter 10


End file.
